A Secure Digital (SD) card is a nonvolatile memory card often used by digital cameras to temporarily store image data (e.g., pictures, videos, etc.) captured using a digital camera. Since memory cards are relatively small in size and storage capacity, the imaged data must be transferred to a host computer for safer and more long-term storage. In order to transfer the image data, a memory card must connect with the host computer. For example, the digital camera can connect to the host computer via a wire where, once connected, a user must search for the holder containing the image data and then transfer the selected images or videos from the image data to a destination folder on the host computer or on an external storage. This process can be cumbersome and, thus, causing some users to infrequently upload and save their photos or to forego the process altogether. Thus, in order to makes the process more convenient for users, wireless enabled memory cards were developed that made it possible to automatically store images captured on, for example, a digital camera that does not have a wireless capability itself. In order to enable automatic image storing using a wireless enabled memory card, a user must configure the memory card to their home wireless connection, select a folder on a computer to store the images on, and the like, which can also be quite cumbersome. Additionally, the folders to which a user is able to direct the storage of these images is limited to computing devices on the same wireless network. Thus, a method for automatically configuring a wireless enabled memory card to save image data captured using a digital camera to a remote folder is desirable.